


Broken Memories, Shattered Pain

by aliitvodeson



Series: Whump fics - marvel edition [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Mind Control, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Short One Shot, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: After the helicarriers fall, Hydra captures Captain Rogers. Now Strucker will try to break him to their will.
Series: Whump fics - marvel edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948816
Kudos: 9





	Broken Memories, Shattered Pain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: gunshot | mind control | ordered to obey
> 
> Warnings: gunshot, injuries, torture, mind control, false memories, captivity
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Y'all may have noticed I changed this series from "Whumptober" to general whump prompts. I'm still working off a variety of the 2020 whump lists, but I'm not gonna be forcing myself to stick to a certain schedule. If you have ideas for who you want me to hurt next, let me know :)

“You are still fighting us, Captain. Do you not understand how much easier things will once you give in to us?” Strucker paces in front of Steve, the tapping of his shoes against the cement floor echoing off of the stone walls of the cell. Steve’s stopped trying to actually turn his head to follow him constantly, and just lets his head slump to the side, watching Strucker with a slightly out of focus look.

“I could do this all day.”

“You have said that before. You will say it again, I am sure. But how much longer will you hold out?” Strucker stays well back from Steve, out of spit reach. That’s the only thing that Steve has left to attack with, at this moment, because of how they’ve locked all of his limbs to the wall, and added a loop around his neck so that he can no longer headbutt the doctors. Pinned, like a bug against the wall. The stones cold against his bare back, the metal even colder against his skin. At least the bleeding has stopped and the cuts from his struggle healed over.

“How much longer do you think you will last? Injured as you are, hurt as you are.”

Strucker smirks, and looks his eyes down at Steve’s belly.

The belly wound that’s still bleeding, still sluggishly refusing to heal despite however long that it has been, the wound from multiple gunshots to his stomach that is probably three stages deep into infection. It stunk, rotting flesh, and that was probably not helping anyone’s desire to get close to him.

“You will do this, all day, until your body betrays you. And then... Well, we will do what we like then. But give in now-”

“I will never give to you, Nazis shit!”

“Very well. Miss Maximoff, you may continue.”

She always looks so unsure. This is the sixth time that they have brought her into his cell, the sixth time that Strucker has watched her touch his head. Her eyes are always wide, and sad, and tired. Even in his exhaustion and pain, Steve manages to smile at her. He knows that she doesn’t want to be doing this. He knows that she doesn’t want to be hurting him like this. She doesn’t smile at him, just tilts her head and raises her hands as she approaches him.

Her fingers tremble.

Steve closes his eyes.

What she does, with the red lights, with the power that she has... Steve is grateful that they don’t ask him what it’s like, because trying to describe it would be impossible. Trying to put into words what it’s like, to have that red light wash over his senses and the pain that it brings... but it’s also not pain? And it’s false visions, and dreams, and she pulls at his mind, and there is that lingering sensation that this is not what she wants at all.

Strucker has called her his miracle, but Steve would hedge his bets that she is just as much a victim in all of this as he is.

It’s the battle on the Helicarrier again. Bucky, all bloodied and limping and snarling. But this time- he’s- Bucky. Not Bucky in whatever that Hydra had made him into. But Bucky, actually Bucky. In his parade uniform, his hair slicked and nice, and there’s a brief bit of red in his eyes and then he’s smirking just like he always used to.

“Stevie.” He doesn’t know how Wanda’s powers work, if she’s directing this or if there’s a more automatic element to how he visits his worst nightmares every time. Bucky is smiling at him like they’re back in the allies again, like no time had ever passed at all. “Steve, you’re hurt.”

Steve looks down, and the gunshot wound in his belly is leaking blood. A wave of weakness passes through his head, and his knees shake. He doesn’t know why it hasn’t healed, doesn’t know what it is about the bullet they used that his body just won’t heal.

Bucky’s arms are suddenly around him, bracing him as Steve slides down to the metal floor. The Helicarrier shakes and rolls underneath them. He’s supposed to get to the computer, he has to put the stick in, stop the-

“Hey, no buddy, you’re hurt. Man, who the hell did this to you?”

Bucky’s eyes, filled with concern, hover above Steve’s face. His hands are tugging at Steve’s jacket, unbuckling the uniform, pulling it away from the skin. Steve tries to knock them back, Hydra’s gonna win, they’ll kill everyone. Bucky bats away Steve’s hands like they’re nothing, he’s so much stronger, and then he’s pulling Steve’s undershirt up and the fabric threads tear away from where they’ve crusted into the blood and gore of the wound.

“Bucky- you’ve got to stop the launch. They’re gonna kill everyone, Bucky, you gotta-”

There’s a reflection of red light in Bucky’s eyes. His hands press down on the wound. “Steve, you’re hurt. I can make the pain stop.”

“Bucky, the guns-”

“I can make the pain stop.”

Bucky’s hands are pressing down, and down, and the pain from the wound isn’t stopping, it’s getting worse. Steve feels tears fall from his eyes, drip down the sides of his cheek, a cry of pain from his lips. Bucky looks down at him, and he’s concerned, that expression should be concern. But it feels false and hollow.

“Hydra, Bucky, you gotta stop Hydra.”

There was something important he was supposed to be doing, but it was hard to remember through the pain. They had to stop Hydra, but was it- How were they- Steve closes his eyes, tries to sit up. Bucky shoves him back down.

“Bucky, what-”

“The pain will stop. I can make the pain stop. Stop fighting me, Stevie. I’ll make the pain stop.”

Steve gasps, and lets the tears fall. And he knows something is wrong, this isn’t how it was before, where had he gone wrong. The pain is starting to black out all of his other thoughts, and that wasn’t- that wasn’t-

“I’m sorry.” Bucky is looking up at him, but it’s a woman’s voice now. Wanda’s voice. “I’m sorry, Captain.”

The memories come back. Falling out of the helicarrier, blacking out when he hit the water. Waking up in the cell, realizing that it had been Hydra who pulled him out. Strucker, using Wanda to try and break him.

“It’s okay, Wanda. I know it’s not your fault.”

“They have my brother.” Her voice is so at odds with Bucky’s face, and Steve eventually just closes his eyes to the oddness of it. It’s easier that way, to just listen to her instead of trying to look at his friend’s face and hear her voice. “We didn’t know.”

Steve smiles, as the pain starts to fade. Any minute he’ll wake back up in the cell, and get a little sleep before it starts all over again in the morning. But while she’s here- “the Avengers will come. We’ll save you both.”

He doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows she is only speaking to him in his mind, and is no longer present. “It’s been weeks. Are they really?”

“They’ll come. I know they’ll come.”

“Oh Captain,” he hears Wanda say, before she leaves his mind completely, and the darkness swallows him up.


End file.
